


Empress

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Established Relationship, FtM!Trent?, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: shida pegs trent :)
Relationships: Trent Baretta/Hikaru Shida
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Empress

**Author's Note:**

> better kendostix cause fuck yeah for anon on the tumblrs   
> i dont describe what theyre wearing at all i dunno man use your imagination   
> also made trent trans cause why not

Trent bites his lip as he tugs at the fabric clinging to his thighs. 

"Are you sure you want me to wear this?" Trent asks as he looks over himself in the mirror. 

"Yes, and how are you supposed to refer to me?" Shida's voice calls from the bedroom. 

"I'm sorry, Empress." He ducks his head even though she can't see him in the bathroom before stepping out. He stands in the doorway, blushing a deep red as she looks him up and down slowly with a smile. 

"Come here, baby." Shida beckons Trent forward with her finger from where she's laid back against the headboard already dressed down to her underwear. He walks over in his short leather skirt and top hugging his skin tight. 

"I don't think this stuff fits, Empress." Trent tugs again but Shida shakes her head and he drops his hands to his sides. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart, they won't be on for long." Shida smiles and pats the tops of her thighs for Trent to come. He climbs onto the bed and slowly crawls over her, straddling her legs as he reaches up to hold onto her shoulders. Trent bites his lip and holds in a whimper when she trails her hands up his thighs and under the skirt, pushing it up to reveal lace. "Pretty." 

Trent does let out a whimper when Shida's fingertips graze the edge of the lace to where there's already a wet spot. She loves seeing him like this, flushed and cute and obedient, her sweet prince. 

"Turn around." She says and retracts her hand, shushing Trent as he whines. She guides him to his hands and knees, ass now level with her face. Shida pushes the skirt up over his back and holds it there as she leans forward. She licks along the edge of the lace where it's almost tucked between his cheeks causing Trent to jump slightly and moan. 

"Oh, Empress!" She smiles against his skin continuing upward, dragging her teeth slightly as she gets to the waistband and bites down on the fabric pulling it down until it falls around his knees. 

Shida grabs his hips and guides him back into her lap and she can feel how slick and wet he already is as she wraps a hand around his hip to his clit to stroke the small length of it. Trent rocks his hips in her lap letting out increasingly loud whines and moans and pleas for more. He leans into her touch, unbothered by how easily she can make him succumb. 

"You want me to fuck you, sweetheart?" Shida asks against Trent's ear, kissing and sucking along his throat and feeling it rumble with the groans constantly falling from his lips. 

"Yes Empress, please! I want you to fuck me so bad!" He writhes in her lap until she tightens her grip on his hip. 

"Ssh, be patient baby boy." Shida rubs up his torso and tugs on the leather on his top. "Do you want me to take this off?" Trent bites his fingers and shudders, he wants it off but he also wants to do whatever she wants him to. 

"If– if that's what you want, Empress." Trent says. She wiggles a finger underneath the tight elastic hugging underneath his chest, pulling it out and letting it go so it snaps loudly against his skin causing him to cry out. 

"Take it off, I saw you in it, now I want you to feel good." Shida allows and Trent nods gratefully. She leans back as Trent grabs the top and pulls it over his head, enjoying the view of his back and shoulder muscles shifting. She runs her hands over them massaging lightly and drawing a pleased moan from Trent. "Lay back." Shida guides him off her lap and back against the pillows as she gets off the bed, going to get her strap. 

Trent grips the skirt in anticipation, watching as Shida slips off her underwear and unhooks her bra smiling over at Trent. He bites his lip and whimpers when she puts the strap on, spreading his legs open for her as she climbs back on the bed and settles between them. 

"So pretty." Shida praises, running a hand down Trent's chest and stomach, feeling his abs twitch under her touch. Trent smiles sweetly but gasps as she suddenly lifts Trent's hips and yanks down on the skirt, tossing it off to the side and leaving him finally bare under her. His head falls back as he feels her fingers just as quickly thrusting into him, spreading him open. 

"Empress!" Trent cries out, rocking his hips down onto her hand. Shida curves her fingers and rubs at his spot, knowing she's hitting it by the way Trent moans, choked and high as his legs flex. "Right there, Empress please!" Shida loves the way he sounds so breathless and eager, wanting to make him feel good the way he's so good for her. 

“That’s it baby just relax, let me take care of you.” Shida soothes, slowing her pace down a bit. Trent’s chest is heaving and his thighs are flexed, there’s a slight arch in his back and his eyes are squeezed tight, he’s beautifully wrecked. He’s so fun to tease when he’s like this if only to hear his voice get even more high and whiny as he begs but right now Shida wants to see the pleasure spread across his face, the gorgeous little smile that appears when she tells him how pretty he is. 

She takes her fingers out and leans down covering the complaining whines with her lips as she kisses him and lines up before thrusting in. Trent moans loudly even muffled against her as Shida slides her tongue in against his and slowly pushes until she’s fully seated inside him. Her hips pause and for a moment they’re just kissing, Trent holding onto her shoulder and with a hand in her hair until he bucks impatiently. 

Shida laughs against his lips, pressing their foreheads together, her hair falling around his face as she obliges and pulls out to thrust back in. 

“ _ Empress _ .” Trent breathes out, closing his eyes before looking back up at her and smiling. 

“You’re so pretty my prince.” Shida kisses his warm cheek and brushes her thumb over his lips where they’re spread in that cute, shy smile before snapping her hips and slamming into him. Trent grips her shoulder hard as his head falls back again, shouting out curses. 

Trent’s noises and the strap rubbing against Shida have her moaning into his ear as she angles herself to hit that spot inside him. She bites down on his throat, sucking marks all along his skin as his nails dig into her shoulder. 

He knows he’s babbling nonsense but he can’t think with the way she’s pounding into him. Trent’s legs begin to shake as he rocks his hips faster to meet her every thrust. 

“Oh Empress! Fuck– fuck don’t stop!” Trent cries, arching his back further into her before his words are getting cut off by a long drawn out moan that leaves him breathless as he cums, squirting hard on the strap. His limbs collapse down onto the mattress as he pants, sweat and slick leaving him messy in his satisfaction. 

Shida pulls out, kissing his cheek again and gently brushing the hair away from his damp forehead. She takes the strap off and sets it aside as her own wetness drips down her thighs. Trent reaches up as she straddles his hips, trailing his hand down her shoulder to squeeze at her chest while the other starts rubbing at her clit. 

“Does that feel good, Empress?” Trent asks, eyes half lidded as he watches her face twist in pleasure. 

“Yes, baby boy.” Shida closes her eyes and moans as he applies more pressure, rubbing firm and quick and soon enough she’s bracing herself on Trent’s shoulder and the pillow under his head as she calls out her prince. 

Shida slowly opens her eyes after catching her breath seeing Trent’s soft smile. 

“You’re so good for me sweetheart.” She tells him, pecking his lips before laying down by his side and pulling him into her. 

“Thank you, Empress.” Trent tucks his head against her neck, mumbling slightly as exhaustion sets in. “Empress?” 

“Yes, baby?” Shida looks down at Trent who's got his lip trapped between his teeth. 

“Can– can I dress you next time?” He asks and Shida giggles at the sound of his voice. Cute. He’s been so good for her, she can’t deny him and she kisses the top of his head, stroking his back gently. 

“Of course, my prince.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hes a good boy :)  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
